Jade Potter and the Fairy Tail Guild
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Little Jade Potter's wish to be somewhere safe sends her to the Ice Dragon Kooriko whom transports her near to where Igneel raised his son when the time is right. How does growing up with a blind GWL and fellow Dragon Slayer change things for Natsu and in Jade's original world as well?
Prologue

Earth, Little Whinging, Surrey:

Jade Potter currently three years old bites back a whimper when she wakes up and opens her eyes to see nothing, had that hit with the frying pan done this? She can hear footsteps approaching her cupboard and her fear levels skyrocket, desperately wishing to be somewhere safe. Her magic responds and Jade Potter disappeared from Earth.

Earth Land:

Ice Dragon Kooriko frowns when she can feel a huge concentration of magic in the air and a spell circle appears on the ground in front of her, when the circle fades the female dragon sees a small human child, a female. Kooriko spends the next several years undoing the damage done by Jade's relatives and teaching the girl how to be a dragon slayer while also teaching her Requip magic as well to store plenty of ice to replenish her power. Jade also learned how to fight blind from her dragon mother. Kooriko makes sure to transport her to an area close to where Igneel was raising his son, Natsu.

Jade wonders where her mother had gone but realizes Kooriko had trained her well. She cocks her head to the side when she can hear someone calling for Igneel. Kooriko must have left her close to where Igneel had been raising his son then. The seven year old boy is surprised to see a girl similar to his own age approaching, " Hiya, I'm Natsu. "

" Jade. "

It was then Natsu saw the milky film covering her eyes and the Fire Dragon Slayer vows then and there to himself to protect her.

Chapter 1

Jade Glacier, she had chosen her new last name herself, rolls her eyes as she listens to Happy and Natsu arguing back and forth as they walk back from their job. Yuki, her ice blue winged cat, was sitting peacefully on her left shoulder, thankfully the arguing pair were doing so in normal speaking tones, otherwise she would freeze both of them. Jade frowns where her hearing picks up on something and she nods for Yuki to go scouting. After dealing with some bandits and earning the bounty on them the emerald eyed fourteen year old feels an odd tugging on her magic, something Natsu was quick to pick up on and just as he places a hand on her shoulder they disappear, leaving their Exceeds behind.

Earth, Hogwarts Great Hall, TriWizard Champion Selections:

The dragon slayers stumble upon their entry to wherever they had been sent though Jade winces slightly at all the voices, she was used to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, this was more than she had learned to filter out. Something Natsu picks up on and discretely casts a sound filtering spell. Jade's relaxing body language was all the thanks he needed, " Miss Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. "

Jade curses under her breath, Kooriko had learned all she could about Jade's home world, and the fact that she had been summoned back was not something she had wanted to learn. Natsu looks at the female dragon slayer, stunned, several members of their guild would be taking notes on this swearing rant if they could. Jade happened to have on a purple version of Natsu's outfit of choice only she also wore a black bikini top with it. She went shopping with Cana Alberona and Laki Olietta because she could trust them to get hardy clothes in colors that she liked, she remembered colors, dammit.

" Care to explain what the hell is going on and why the hell we were summoned here anyhow, old man? " Natsu asks, for Natsu this was actually respectful and apparently Albus Dumbledore realized this.

After the explanation is over Jade walks over to the nearest table and starts banging her head on it, cursing her luck. Natsu could tell that the stern looking old woman wearing emerald green and most of the other older women were not thrilled with how much skin Jade was showing. Natsu sighs, " Come on, Jade, you can represent Fairy Tail, our Guild. Might as well meet the other champions. "

Jade sighs and lets Natsu lead her over to the side door. The pink haired and onyx eyed teen takes in the competition and keeps a hand on Jade. Jade was more likely to react violently at the moment as she was feeling vulnerable. Natsu would have to lead her around before she got used to their new environment. Jade just outright ignores what was going on around her for now, glad Natsu was staying close at the moment as he was the only familiar thing around. Both of them had to cast scent dampening spells so they wouldn't get lightheaded and pass out. Too much damn perfume and cologne in the air. Their fellow guild members went light with it seeing as how their senses were heightened. Especially Jade's as her senses compensated for the loss of her sight. Her optic nerve had been too badly damaged from a blow to the head.

Natsu puts his foot down when they want to separate them though, " Jade's blind and will react violently if I'm not around her. "

" I don't care, it is highly inappropriate. "

Natsu snorts, " Lady, we live in the same house, we've known each other since we were seven, we've slept curled up around each other since then as well. I respect the female gender way too much to ever do what you're implying without permission and at least being two or three years older. Erza, Cana, and Mirajane would kick my ass for the attempt. "

Minerva McGonagall blinks at how bluntly the pink haired boy said that, " Igneel also raised me better than that, I was raised by an actual dragon and so was Jade. "

Filius Flitwick takes over and leads the two dragon slayers to their own room in the castle and Natsu sets the password to Hōkō or roar after the Head of Ravenclaw leaves. Jade literally relaxes once they were alone though she does pull out some of her ice to eat while tossing a fireball to Natsu. She had learned how to conjure fire just in case though she always had the makings for Molotov Cocktails in the Requip pocket space. Instead of clothes or other things she carried Dragon Slayer fuel since hers and Natsu's elements were harder to come by.

" This is your original world, huh? " Natsu asks her.

" Hai, my own magic sent me to Earth Land after I get hit upside the head with a frying pan by my Aunt Petunia. I just wanted to be somewhere safe and I was sent to Kaa-san. " Jade admits.

" Wait, your own aunt was the one that blinded you, why? "

" From what Kaa-san was able to learn, she hated magic, and what do I have in spades? "

Natsu winces, there were some members of the guild that ran away and joined because of magic hating or fearing relatives. Kooriko's gift to Jade was a choker made from her own scales that was spelled to resize with her and to only be removed by Jade. It was left to the half goblin to get the pair up to speed on the magic in this world though he did take them to Gringotts, to Natsu's surprise he actually had a vault in the bank, he happened to be descended from Lancelot, whom apparently was a magical. The Fairy Tail wizards end up getting along great with the goblins and the goblins agree to set up a branch in Magnolia, switching their vaults to Earth Land. Jade's accounts were all put under the new name of Glacier, all keys were recalled, an audit was done, and her assets would be recovered with interest, said interest going to the Goblins for helping her out.

They would also make sure they got home as well. Natsu had them send some alcohol to Cana Alberona for her birthday, and look into creating a potion that would ignite once he drank it, it was so damned hard sometimes for him to fuel up. They did tell him about Fire Whiskey though which he wasn't old enough to drink yet. After dealing with the goblins and going shopping where Natsu picks up every book on fire magic he can along with several on Runes for Levy McGarden, a script mage. Natsu was debating on whether or not he would work on script magic as well since it would give him an ace in the hole so to speak.

It was a week before the first task in the tournament that had Natsu and Jade stiffening, they could hear the roars of the dragons on the grounds and Jade smirks though she would have to dodge any dragon fire or meet it with her own roar head on. They had gotten caught up on the spell work and Natsu handled the potion brewing since Jade was blind. Not even Snape was a big enough jack ass to fail her for not brewing. Though having Natsu around did save on the amount of explosions as well. They were paired with a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom and it was Natsu whom noticed he was an actual green mage so he had Neville guide Jade's hands when it came to ingredient prep while he handled the brewing portion of the process.

When Natsu explained the problem to Snape the man felt like hitting his head on his desk, no wonder the boy did so abysmally if he was an untrained green mage that hadn't been taught how to restrain his power. Natsu was actually working on that and Jade was getting along well a pair of twins. Natsu was pretty good about describing people for her. Once it was clear they were fellow purveyors of mischief Natsu let them hang out with her, the twins, Fred and George Weasley, Neville, and a blonde girl that Natsu pegged as a seer immediately would all be going to Fairy Tail with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.


End file.
